New Beginnings
by SwanthiefShipper27
Summary: Emma is Mary Margaret's new foster child. Emma/Snow Snow/David Emma/David
1. The Agency

Hello! This is my third story, called 'New Beginnings' The curse is fifteen years along, therefore Emma is fifteen. Mary Margaret is her new foster mom. I really do not know when I will break the curse, maybe when I want to end the story. It's going to have a lot of Emma/Snow moments and maybe some Snow/David moments later on. Enjoy!

"Hello again, Emma." Said Jenny, the foster care worker (Have no clue what they're called!) She recognized Emma. The first time she met Emma was twelve years ago when Emma was three. Her parents sent her back after they were having another baby and couldn't take care of Emma anymore.

She remembers a little blonde- haired girl with her blanket and her little teddy bear. She was crying every night and every day. She wouldn't eat. She used to cry at night called for her "Mommy" and her "Daddy" She gave up three weeks after she came back. Until she found a new family.

"Hi Jenny." Emma said, putting her coat on the familiar chair where she always sits when she comes back. It wasn't the first time foster parents sent her back. she realized that she wasn't the most likable person, but this time it wasn't the case.

"What was wrong with this family?" Jenny asks as she sits down beside her, rubbing Emma's back.

"Abusers."

"Okay, I'll write that down so they won't get anymore children." Jenny gets up and grabs a notepad crosses off the "Smiths" off her list. She gets a phone call. "Hello? Yes, she is available. Really, that far? I think she'll be so happy! Thanks!" She hangs up and rushes to Emma. "Emma! Someone just called and you got a new home! They specifically asked for Emma Swan!"

"Really? Emma asks.

"Positive."

-Back in StoryBrooke-

"Hi. I'm looking for a teenager named Emma Swan. I have a friend who is a foster mother who really would like a child. Emma would be perfect. It's in Maine. Yeah... Thanks!'

"Mary Margaret, I think I found your new daughter. Her name is Emma."

"Oh Thank you, Mr. Gold!"

A little bit of a cliffhanger. Don't forget to check out my SwanThief story "Coming Back For You" Did you guys expect it to be Mr. Gold?


	2. Meeting Your Best Friend

**Wow! This story got excellent reviews. Responding to Raquel, Mr. Gold would have probably told her all about Emma. I'm not going to get into all of the details. It'll get pretty boring. Also, to her second comment, I will try to bring David in so soon. When it feels right. I'm going to do him waking up in the hospital. Anyway, enjoy.**

Emma is driving in a van with Jenny. "Emma, you are Mary Margaret's first foster child. You may have to teach her the ropes." Jenny says.

"Can you tell me a little bit about her?" Emma asks, taking a sip of her cola.

"All I know is that she's a fourth grade teacher, so advantage with homework, right? She's in a tiny apartment, two bedrooms, two bathrooms. Nobody else lives there. She's really excited to meet you Emma."

Emma doesn't talk for the rest of the ride until they see the 'Welcome to StoryBrooke' sign. "StoryBrooke?" She looks out the window. "This town isn't on the map."

"I know. Mrs. Blanchard sent me a special map. The town mayor's house is right there." She points to the big, white house on Main Street. "Her name is Regina Mills."

They pull up to Mary Margaret's apartment complex. Emma gives Jenny a hug. "Goodbye Jenny." She walks up to the door and opens it. "Okay, Apartment Room Number 25." She walks up the steps and knocks on the door.

A woman with a pixie- cut opens the door. "Are you Emma?" Emma nods. "Oh my gosh!" Mary Margaret says as she gives her a hug. "I couldn't wait to meet you!"

"Let me just tell you that I am used to you kind of people. They say they love you and they get a better offer and let you fly free. Where's my room?" Emma asks.

Mary Margaret points upstairs. "Emma, are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I have lasagna from the mayor."

"Thanks Mary Margaret. Sorry about snapping. It's been a long day."

"It's okay."


	3. People of Storybrooke

"So, Mary Margaret, tell me about the people of the town." Emma says as she eats the lasagna.

"The mayor's name is Regina. She's very scary to me. You wouldn't want to get in her way. Promise me you won't?" Mary Margaret says. Emma nods.

"There is also a pawnbroker. He found you for me. His name is Mr. Gold. He owns the town."

"Ruby is one of my best friends. She works at Granny's. The only bed and breakfast around here. It's a small town. Granny is her grandmother."

"Archie is the town therapist. If you have any sort of problem just go to him. He has a Dalmatian named Pongo."

"Like from 101 Dalmatians?" Emma asks.

"What's that?"

"It's a movie from 1961. Made by Walt Disney."

"Who?"

"You've never heard of Mickey Mouse?"

"I don't like mice."

"Never mind. Tell me more about the town."

"Dr. Whale is the doctor here. He's a pervert though."

"Leroy is the town grump."

"Mary Margaret, is there anybody my age here?"

"Mr. Gold's son, Baelfire came here a few years back. He's 15 too."

"Oh okay."

**I'm a SwanThief shipper! But, they're not going to fall in love. Hook will come soon.**


	4. The Coma Patient

**I'm not going to give usernames but thank you to the girl who gave me that review. I am going to work on my descriptive skills in this chapter. Enjoy!**

It's night. Emma is upstairs in her room wide awake. "I want to see the town." She says. She creeps down the stairs, waiting for Mary Margaret to yell "Where are you going, young lady?" But she doesn't hear it. What she does hear is the loud snores of her new foster mother.

She opens the window to go onto the balcony. She has towels that are strung together so she can climb down. She doesn't use the door because she knows it's loud so it will wake Mary Margaret.

She climbs out the window and onto the balcony. She throws the towels down and climbs off the balcony onto the ground. She leaves the towel and window open for her return.

She walks down the quiet, dark road. 'Granny's Bed & Breakfast' is a big sign she sees. "Oh, that must be where Granny and Ruby work." She says. She walks further towards 'Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop' The pawnbroker who found her, isn't his name Mr. Gold? "I guess so." She says.

She shivers the cold off of her feet. "I should've worn better shoes." She says, kicking a rock on the sidewalk.

"You must be Emma." Says a dark figure in the shadows.

"Where are you?" Emma says back, looking in all directions.

The dark figure steps out, it was a woman dressed in black clothing. "My name is Regina Mills, the mayor. Do not be scared child, I will not hurt you."

"You're the mayor?" Emma asks, recalling what Mary Margaret had said about her.

"Yes, it's past your curfew I'm assuming?" Regina says, glaring at the child. She looked familiar.

"Yes ma'am. I was just walking. I couldn't go to sleep."

"You better get back to your house."

"I will." Emma says. Regina leaves her alone.

"I'm not going home." Emma whispers as she runs to the hospital. Something draws her there. A "John Doe" poster makes her want to go look at this man. So she goes inside and goes to the first floor to see him. She opens the door to see him asleep. "He's in a coma?" She says.

She touches his face. He was handsome. "Can I help you Miss?" Said a man behind her.

Startled, Emma said, "No! I was just looking at this man! Is he in a coma?"

"Yes. Do you know him. My name is Dr. Whale."

"I am Emma. I do not know him."

"Then please go home and go to sleep."

"Okay." She said, meaning it for real this time.

**You just saw David! Whoo hoo! Like it?**


	5. Cruella de Vil

**To that one reviewer- This isn't a ship story unless it's Snowing. Emma is fifteen, Hook is like three hundred and twenty. No CaptainSwan:(**

Emma did as she was told and went back home. She climbed back onto the balcony and through the window. "Oh my goodness! I thought something terrible happened to you!" Mary Margaret yelled as she hugged Emma so tightly, like she was never going to let her go again. That hug, it felt right. It felt familiar. Like this child she held, her child, she had met her before? Not possible.

"I didn't think you were awake." Emma said, as Mary Margaret let her go. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see the town a little."

"Where did you go and who did you meet?" Mary Margaret said as she put on a warm blanket over Emma.

"I saw Granny's, it's pretty nice. I didn't go inside but I could tell it was a friendly establishment." Emma said as she put her warm socks on. "I met Ms. Mills and Dr. Whale."

"You met the mayor? Emma, I told you not to get involved with her."

"I didn't mean too. She creeped up on me like Cruella de Vil."

"Who is that? A murderer?"

"No, she's a villain from 101 Dalmatians." Emma said. "I told you about Pongo."

"Tell me more about this Disney."

"Mickey Mouse-" Emma started.

"Anybody but the mice." Mary Margaret interrupted.

"Okay!" Emma chuckled. "I'll tell you about "He who shall not be named" 's dog, Pluto. Good?"

"Yeah."

For the rest of the night, they talked about Disney, except the mice. Anybody, but the mice.

**Disney and Harry Potter reference! Ha Ha!**


	6. Closet Searching

**I feel like this story is going to be daily updated, maybe more than once. I don't have school, it's Summer! Next year, my mom is going to pull me out of school to home school. Cool, right? I actually got no reviews on my last chapter. Was it that bad? I have another story entitled "Coming Back For You" It's a SwanFire story. They fool the entire town to make them believe that they are together. I also have a Melissa & Joey story. Which I need to update that one today. Enjoy this chapter!**

It's morning. The morning after Emma explored the town. Quite a lot of people would say she is adventurous. She's a curious girl. Sometimes when she's bored, she finds something to do, not bothering others for attention. Well today, she was bored. Mary Margaret had not registered her for school yet. She would do that today so Emma could go to school tomorrow. She walked into Mary Margaret's small room and opens her closet. "There has to be something interesting in here." Mary Margaret had told Emma not to leave, and that she would call her during her lunch break.

Emma searches through Mary Margaret's closet. She cleans it along the way. Another thing she was good at, was cleaning. That was the only thing her foster parents would compliment her for, her chores. "Oh, what's this?" She says as she pulls down a book from the top shelf.

She wiped off the dust off the book. The title, in gold lettering, said 'Once Upon a Time' She opened the book to the first page. The title said 'Rumplestiltskin' ' A regular man, different from the one she had heard of, stealing children. He had a son named Baelfire. Mr. Gold's son must've been named after this story.

She read more stories like Cinderella, Ariel, Snow White, and Jiminy Cricket. She then heard the phone ring.

She answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Emma, are you okay?"

"Oh! Hi Mary Margaret. I'm fine. I found a book in your closet though."

"I didn't think I had a book in there, you can have it though."

"Thank you so much!"

"Okay, there's a hot pocket in the freezer, there are instructions on the box."

"Thanks!" Emma hangs up, and goes to the freezer and puts the hot pocket in the microwave.

There's a knock on the door, she answers. It's Cruel- I mean Ms. Mills. "Hello child."

**Okay, Regina is not Cruella de Vil, but she is kind of close to The Evil Queen, right? Emma doesn't even know about the curse. It'll take a few chapters.**


	7. You Better Step Up

**To the reviewer who asked, no there is no reference with Mary Margaret not liking mice. It was just my sense of humor writing that. When the curse ends, that fear will end because in the Enchanted Forest, she has mice friends, she likes all animals. She's Snow White! I'm not exactly sure Emma will be Henry spot on. She will not go to therapy with Archie or be living with Regina. We left off with Regina knocking on Emma's door so, here we go!**

"Ms. Mills? Why are you here?" Emma asked, opening the door. "Come in."

Regina steps into the cozy apartment and takes a seat on the sofa. "I apologize for just inviting myself. I saw you the other night all alone wandering around at night. I just wanted to check and see if you were alright." She says, excepting the drink Emma had poured for her.

"I am fine." Emma replies, taking a sip of the cocoa she had already made.

"Emma, is Mary Margaret taking care of you?" Regina asked, setting her drink on a coaster on the coffee table.

"She's doing a fine job and you have no right to criticize her." Emma yelled.

"You're right I'm sorry, but why were you out?"

"I'm new to town. Mary Margaret is taking me on a tour when she gets home. I couldn't wait and I couldn't sleep. So, I left."

"Did Mary Margaret know?"

"No. Not until I came back."

Right then Mary Margaret comes in. "Emma! Oh, Ms. Mills! How can I help you?"

"Emma helped me enough. If you keep it up with her running around like she owns the town then I assure you she will be taken away from you!"

"You can't! She is all I have!" Mary Margaret yelled.

"I don't want to go." Emma said.

"Then step up." Regina said, slamming the door behind her.

"Why did you come home?" Emma asked.

"To see if you burned down the house making that hot pocket."

**Ha! Is anybody singing in their head "Cruella! Cruella!" Emma and Mary Margaret just admitted that they liked eachother. :)**


	8. A Sorrowful Memory

**Okay! A lot of people are telling me to "Make your chapters longer!" I usually would do what you want but, I will not! Why? Because I don't want you to be satisfied! I want you to still go and read more or read my other stories! It's a strategy:) Enjoy!:)**

After Mary Margaret went back to school, she took Emma with her. Emma sat in the back with her old GameBoy. Mary Margaret didn't want Regina to do anything to Emma. She wanted to be a cool foster mom. So, she tried to.

"Okay Class, who likes birds?" She asked them. A few people raised their hands and nodded. "Then who knows what a Blue Bird is?" She asked. A few more people raised their hands. "Then who wants to see me hold one?" All of the class, including Emma, raised their hands.

She opened the window, grabbed her bird call, and blew into it. A little Blue Bird landed on her hand. She made it go inside. "This is a girl bird. She is indeed a Blue Bird. Isn't she pretty?"

"Yes!" Yelled the whole class, including Emma.

"We should name her right?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes!" Yelled the whole class.

Mary Margaret put the bird on her shoulder, cupped her hand over her ear and the bird, and said "Mhhm." She was acting as if the bird was telling Mary Margaret her name. "Her name is Eva." Mary Margaret said. She had always liked that name. But it also brought her a sad memory. The sorrow memory was blurry. The only thing she could pick out was a woman dying.

Mary Margaret let Eva go just as the bell rang. "Okay Class, you are dismissed!" She waved 'bye' to many of the kids. "Emma, do you want to go on that tour now?" She asked her.

"Yes, but one question. Why did you name her Eva?" Emma asked back. She was thinking of the book that she had found in Mary Margaret's closet. Snow White had a mother named Eva. She was beautiful and kind. Just as her daughter.

"I've always liked that name." She replied, wiping the bird poop off of her hand.

Emma chuckled at the scene. She said, "Okay, I'm ready to go onto the tour."

**That was in the pilot! Did you guys see where I brought in a blooper? Eva is Snow's Mother who was murdered by Cora if you didn't know! Thanks for all of the reviews.**


	9. The Tour

**Time for the tour! Yes!**

"Okay, this is Granny's. We can eat here for dinner if you want." Mary Margaret said, stopping at Granny's. "They have pretty good hamburgers."

"It sounds pretty good. Yeah, we can eat here." Emma said, smiling a smile that melts Mary Margaret's heart.

They walked to Mr. Gold's shop, seeing Baelfire sitting on the bench outside the shop. "Hey Mary Margaret! How's it going?" He asked. Emma loved the way he smiled. Also, the way his hair falls in front of his face when he talks.

"Hey Neal. I'm great! This is my daughter, Emma." She replied, saying his preferred name.

Emma shook Neal's hand. His eyes were a perfect shade of brown. She could see a sparkle. A sparkle full of mystery, curiosity, and playfulness. He smiled and his dimples made her heart jump. "Hi Neal."

"Hi Emma. I bet Mary Margaret only told you about me because I'm the only other fifteen year old in town. It's small. There is not a lot of kids here." He replied, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Yeah." Emma said, looking at how perfect he is. After they left, Baelfire stares at Emma. Her eyes were beautiful and green. He doesn't know much about love but he thinks this is it.

"So Emma, this is the hospital."

"Can we go inside and see the John Doe?" Emma asks.

"Why?"

"I like him." She says, running into the hospital. She goes into his room. He's in the same position. "Can you read to him?" She asks, pulling out her book from her backpack. "Whoa!" She exclaims. "He looks just like Prince Charming, same scar!" She says, pointing to the picture.

"He does! Sure, I'll read to him." Mary Margaret replies, not wanted to upset Emma. She reads Snow White. When she is almost finished, the man grabs her hand. "He grabbed my hand!" She yells, as Emma looks at his hand touching hers.

Mary Margaret goes and gets Dr. Whale. "I just read him a story and he grabbed my hand!" Emma nods and agreement.

Mr. John Doe sits up and says, "Snow." He was either referring to him being found in the snow, the story, or was it something else?

**David is alive!**


	10. Realization

**Yesterday was Lana's birthday! :) She'll be in this chapter!**

"Get out!" Dr. Whale yelled at Emma and Mary Margaret. They had to make sure the coma patient was stable.

"Snow!" He yells, pointing at Mary Margaret. He looked at Emma and Mary Margaret with such love. Like, he wanted to go over and kiss them both. Which, he did.

Emma and Mary Margaret looked through the window as the John Doe blacked out. "Is he going to be okay?" Emma asked, as a single tear flew down her cheek. Mary Margaret wiped that tear. Nobody had looked at Emma with such love in her life, besides Mary Margaret.

"I hope so." Mary Margaret replies. Looking down at the little girl who was utterly upset. She knew Emma had an emotional attachment to this man, somehow. Maybe she knew him.

"Emma, do you know him?" Mary Margaret asked her, looking in her confused green eyes. Her eyes. They looked like the man's.

"No, I just saw a poster. He had the same scar as the man in my book. Maybe he is the man in the book! You could be Snow White! Ms. Mills is the Evil Queen! I am your child." Emma realized. "Baby Emma's blanket is the same as mine. That explains why I don't have parents."

"Emma, are you feeling okay?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"That is your husband. My father," Emma said.

"Emma, honey. I don't think so."

"Me neither." Regina said, opening the door.

"You're the one who created the curse. I am the savior! It says so in the book." Emma yelled.

"You're crazy. Shall I call the authorities?"

"No! I want to stay with Mary Margaret!" Emma yelled, hugging Mary Margaret, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I am his emergency contact. I found him on the side of the road."

"Liar." Emma said.

"I am not lying!"

"Yes, you are! He just got stabbed by one of your black knights!"

"Emma, let's go." Mary Margaret said.

"Can we come back to see him?" Emma asked.

"Maybe."

**Emma knows!**


	11. Kathryn Nolan

**It's double- update day! A question asked "Does David remember?" It will be addressed in this chapter!**

Emma and Mary Margaret go to the hospital. Mary Margaret really didn't want to go. But since Emma begged and pleaded, she had to. They walk into the hospital, Emma's smile shining brightly. Emma ran ahead of her. What she saw, broke her heart.

A blonde woman hugging her father. She walked into the room and asked the lady, "Who are you?"

The woman laughed and said, "I'm Kathryn Nolan, David's wife." Her blonde hair reminded Emma of sunflowers. She hated sunflowers.

"Who's David?" Emma asked. The lady pointed to her father. He was awake. He smiled at the girl.

"Hello. Aren't you the girl who was in my hospital room when I awoke?" David asked, his blue eyes looking into her green eyes. Her eyes. Reminded him of his mother. She passed away some time ago.

"Yes. My mother awoke you by reading from my book. Must be fate right?" She said, glaring at Kathryn.

Mary Margaret came in. She shook David's hand. "I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard. I helped wake you up. I just read Snow White and you touched my hand." She said, smiling. He looked so handsome.

"Thank you." Kathryn said for David, shaking Mary Margaret's hand. "I'm David's wife."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma, into her disappointed eyes. "Don't mention it." She replied, walking over to her daughter. "Emma, we should get going. Let's go eat at Granny's."

"But I want to stay with David." She said. David looked up at her. This little girl must have an emotional attachment to him. The way she looked at him was just so, loving. Like she wanted to jump into his arms and hug him.

"Emma, let's go." Mary Margaret commanded, clearly wanting to leave.

"Okay." Emma said, finally giving in. She waved to her father and his wife. That would take getting used to.

**Please don't hate me! It will happen eventually!**


	12. Oh, It's Just Emma's Imagination

**I haven't updated in a while, I'm so sorry! I'm pretty lazy. I went to a party last night. So, yeah.**

Emma and Mary Margaret are at Granny's. "Emma, what's the deal with you and Mr. Nolan?" Mary Margaret asked, taking one of her fries.

"He's my father." She replied with a straight face, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked, shocked. "That's not possible! He was in a coma!"

"Mary Margaret, I believe in a curse. You are my biological mother. David is my biological father. Ms. Mills put a curse on you, trying to destroy your happiness. You let me go through a magical wardrobe so I can escape the curse. I am the savior. Don't you believe?"

"Emma, I really don't think that's true."

"Well, it is. She wiped out your memory. Don't give up on David, please."

"He's married."

"To you!" Emma exclaimed.

"No, to Kathryn."

"Regina did that!"

"Emma, you're insane!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. As a mother, I should encourage your imagination."

"I'm not imagining. This is the truth."

"Sure, Emma."

**She told her!**


	13. Playing Uno

**Emma told Mary Margaret about the curse last chapter. Right now, I'm going by Season 1. Just a little different. Enjoy:)**

Mary Margaret went to the hospital to see Mr. Nolan. She walked in his room. Good! No Kathryn. "Hey David. Emma wanted me to check up on you. She said to play a game so I brought Uno." Mary Margaret said, gazing into his blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's cool. Emma sent you?" He asked, looking into her green eyes. She was beautiful. But he was married. He had to stay true to his vows.

Mary Margaret layed out the game. "So, we start with seven cards?" She asked, smiling. His smile was so adorable. She's never felt this way around a person. This man. This man was different.

"Sure. I may have lost a lot of my memory. But, I do know how to play Uno." He said. She laughed. Her laugh could bright up his sad day.

"You're funny." She said, chuckling.

"So are you." He replied, smiling.

"When are you getting out of the hospital?" She asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. Kathryn shows me pictures, but I feel nothing. I don't love her, like I love- Oh nevermind." He said, almost slipping.

"I have never been in love."

"Maybe one day, you will."

**So short! I know! I'm sorry!**


	14. Dating Advice

**I am so busy with my SwanFire stories... I love this story though. Enjoy!:)**

Emma walked into the hospital and rode the elevator up to David Nolan's room. She walked into his room to see him writing something in a journal. "What'cha doing?" She asked.

He jumped a little startling the girl. "Sorry! You just scared me." He apologized, laughing, "I'm writing all of the things I remember down. It helps me remember more things connected to all of these things."

"That's a good idea." She said, putting down her backpack. "Mr. Nolan, can I be honest with you?"

"Of course Emma!" He confirmed.

"I really feel connected to you. Not in a lovey- dovey way but as a relative." She explained. "Do you like my mother?" She asked.

"I do. I mean, Kathryn and I have a history that I do not remember. Mary Margaret just has a different vibe. I like it." He said, scratching his head.

"David, she likes you a lot too. You should ask her out."

"I can't. I'm married." He said.

"Do you love Kathryn?"

"No."

"Then tell her. It's unfair to her for you to lead her on."

"I guess that's true."

"I could help you ask out Mary Margaret." Emma offered.

"Really?"

"Take her to Granny's for lunch. Then take a stroll on the beach. That's Mary Margaret's style."

"I will!"

"I have to go David. If Ms. Mills sees me hanging around you, she'll do bad things. Bye." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks again, Emma!"

**DADDY CHARMING!**


	15. The Date

**I really am busy, I'm not lying! I have to go help four year olds at my church. If you have time, check out my other Once upon a Time stories. They're mostly SwanFire. But, there is a Charming family one! Enjoy!:)**

David finally got out of the hospital. He opened the door to his house and put his coat on the coat rack. "Hey Kathryn, can I talk to you?" He asked her. He pointed to the couch. "It's more comfortable sitting."

"Sure." She said, smiling.

"I don't know what we had before. I can't remember. I'm so sorry. I think I'm in love with someone else. I don't think I deserve you. You're so wonderful! But, I do not love you. I'm sorry." He said, really fast.

"David, I understand. What we had was a long time ago. It was fun. You lost your memory. You don't feel the same way anymore. I hope I'll be as lucky as the girl that you are in love with." She replied, kissing him on the cheek.

David left, heading over to Mary Margaret's house. He knocked on her door and Emma answered. "Hey Emma! Can I talk to your mother?" He asked.

"Sure!" She said. "Mary Margaret! David is here!" She yelled, up the stairs.

"David?" Mary Margaret said, coming down the stairs.

"I'll leave you two alone." Emma said, backing out of the room.

"I left Kathryn." David said.

"What, why?"

"Because I'm in love with you." He said. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"Wow. Of course!" She said, kissing him.

**SNOWING!**


	16. The Mirror on The Wall

**Okay, Snowing kiss last chapter! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Keep on doing it!**

"Ms. Mills, I would like to report that a new couple just started dating. It's not good news." Sidney Glass said to Ms. Mills, reading from his notepad.

"Who?" She asked.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan, the coma patient." He replied, putting on his reading glasses.

"What? I thought he was married!" She yelled, putting her hands up in the air.

"They split up." He replied, reading his notes.

"What'd Kathryn have to say?" Regina asked, a vein popping out of her forehead.

"She was okay with it!" Sidney exclaimed.

"No. This cannot be happening." Regina said, her hands in her hands.

"What shall I do?" Sidney asked.

"Call Emma's foster agency. Say your name is David Nolan. Also say that Mary Margaret is beating her."

"Yes Ma'am!"

**A Double update will come along with this. No worries!**


	17. A Deserved Slap

**Told you it was a double update! Enjoy!:)**

"_What? You're taking Emma away?"_ Mary Margaret sobbed, talking on the phone. She made sure she was quiet enough so Emma would not hear her. "_May I ask who gave you this false tip?"_ She asked.

"_A man named Mr. David Nolan_." The woman on the phone said.

"_What? Why would he lie?"_ She asked. "_That's not true!"_

"_Ma'am, to be fair, that's what they all say_."

"_You can't do this to me! That is my daughter!"_

"_I'm sorry ma'am. Someone will cone to take her in the morning_."

"_Bye_." Mary Margaret said, hanging up. She cried into her hands.

Emma walked down the stairs. "Don't worry Mary Margaret. I heard everything. I can't believe David would do this to u_s_." She said, hugging her mother.

David then showed up at the door. "Hey! I was thinking we could go to Gran-" He didn't finish his sentence because Mary Margaret slapped him.

"How could you do this to us?" Mary Margaret yelled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You called the foster agency telling them that I beat Emma! You lied." She yelled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, again. "I didn't do that."

"Liar!" She yelled. "Never speak to us again!" She said, slamming the door in his face.

**He was a liar, right? OR WAS HE?**


	18. Goodbye, Mary Margaret!

**If you haven't, check out my other Charming Family story "The Prince and The Princess" Enjoy:)**

Regina stopped by Mary Margaret's apartment to see Emma on the couch. "Hello Ms. Swan." She said. "Thanks for letting me come in Ms. Blanchard."

"Hi Ms. Mills." Emma replied, wiping a tear off of her eye.

"Why are you upset, Dear?" Regina asked her.

"The Foster Agency is picking me up in an hour to take me back to Boston." Emma said, crying.

"That's terrible!" Regina exclaimed. "Who called in the tip?"

"That jerk, David Nolan!" Mary Margaret said, with disgust.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Mary Margaret, I brought you some comfort food. I made you an apple tart! My specialty!" Regina said, handing her the apple tart.

"Well, thank you Ms. Mills!" Mary Margaret said. "I'm not hungry right now, but I'll eat it later." Mary Margaret said, putting it on the counter.

There was a knock on the door. "Foster Agency!" They yelled.

"Jenny is early." Emma said, getting the door. "Hello Jenny."

"Let me get you out of here, Emma." Jenny said, grabbing Emma's hand.

"Wait." Emma said and ran back to hug Mary Margaret.

"No matter what anybody says Emma. I love you." Mary Margaret whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Emma replied. She grabbed Jenny's hand and waved goodbye to Mary Margaret and Jenny.

**If you guys haven't checked out Chapter 16, you need to. I did a double update yesterday. There's more views on Chapter 17 than 16. Check it out!**


	19. Apple Tart

**If you haven't seen it, I just added the 18th chapter like ten minutes before htis! Check it out and don't be lost! Enjoy!:)**

Emma was in Jenny's car. They were about to cross the Storybrooke sign when Emma had a vision. Mary Margaret ate the apple tart and went unconscious. She needed to go prevent her from eating that tart! "Hey Jenny, could you slow down? I'm going to go lay down in the back." Emma asked. Jenny nodded and turned up her music a little bit. Emma went in the back and opened the door and jumped out without Jenny noticing.

She ran to Mary Margaret's apartment. "Mary Margaret!" She yelled, hugging the woman. She hadn't eaten it yet. "The Evil Queen poisoned that apple tart!" Emma yelled.

"Emma, you have to stop this!" Mary Margaret yelled. "Just to show you I'll eat the apple tart!"

"No!" Emma yelled, grabbing the tart.

"Emma!"

"You don't want to believe? I'll show you the truth!" Emma said, biting into the apple tart.

"See, nothing happened! Do you want a glass of milk with that?" Mary Margaret asked right before Emma fell down, unconscious. "Emma!" She yelled, trying to wake up the girl.

**WUT!**


	20. Broken

**I can't believe this story is about to end... WRONG! It is not! The Charming's still have plenty obstacles to face!**

"What was she poisoned by?" Mary Margaret yelled, rushing into Emma's hospital room. She stared as the doctors put tubes through her daughter's body. She had flashbacks. "I'm Snow White." She said. Regina walked in and Mary Margaret shoved her into a closet. "Emma was right!" She yelled. "What did you do to my child?"

"What? She ate the apple tart?" Regina asked. "That was made for you!"

"Why do you hate me? I only told Cora to make you happy!" Snow White yelled.

"But you broke our promise." Regina said. "With Emma gone, the curse will never break!"

"So it is true?"

"Yes."

Mary Margaret went back to Emma. She could only use hope right now.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" The machine went off. Mary Margaret 's tears got stronger and they took all of the tubes out of her daughter. She ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

"I love you, Emma." She said, kissing her on her head.

Emma woke up. "I love you too!"


	21. Emma, the hero

**The curse broke! Emma and Mary Margaret are together! But what about David?**

Mary Margaret and Emma went out of the hospital. "Red!" Mary Margaret yelled, hugging her old friend and her grandmother.

"She's grown up!" Granny said, rubbing Emma's chin.

Mary Margaret and Emma hugged the dwarves. "Your Majesty." They said, bowing.

"Charming!" Mary Margaret yelled to her husband. She jumped in his arms and kissed him. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you."

"You know I'm sorry too. But not you, but Emma. I'm sorry we didn't believe you. You were right all along." David replied, hugging his little girl.

"Before I got here, I would not have believed myself either. Actually before I got here, I didn't believe in anything. I had no hope. I just thought I was a useless, worthless kid. Nobody relied on me. But now, I know that everybody did. The town of Storybrooke. Before, I used to cry myself to sleep at night, because I didn't have my parents. Now, I don't have to do that ever again. Because they are here now." She said.

That speech got a tear out of everyone who had a heart, except Regina. "Where's Regina?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She ran off. Probably hiding." Dr. Whale said.

Baelfire ran up to Emma. "You broke the curse! Thank you." He said, hugging her.

"It's my job." She said.

Just then, a purple mist surrounded them.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

**YAY!**


	22. The Purple Mist

**We left off on the purple mist engulfing them.**

"I have no idea." David answering Emma's question. He grabbed her hand and put her under him. "Duck." He said, pulling Mary Margaret also.

"Why? It might be friendly!" Emma exclaimed.

"Is the purple stuff getting her high?" Mary Margaret whispered to David.

Emma go out from under David and walked towards it. "Emma! Come back here!" David yelled.

"No! Not until I know what this stuff is." She yelled back.

The purple mist smelled so sweet. It tasted so amazing. It made her feel powerful. She wanted more of that power feeling. "I like it." She said. She made a ball out of it and threw it to the ground. A bunny showed up. "Hey, a bunny!" She yelled, pointing to what she did. "I have magic." She said, realizing what just happened.

"Mom, I have magic." She said. She grabbed more of it and changed her clothes. She was now in a beautiful, blue ball gown. "I can do that." She said. She grabbed more of it and put David into his Prince charming clothes.

She threw some at Mary Margaret and made her wear her bandit clothes. "I like it." She said.

Mr. Gold approached her. "Looks like someone has magic." He said, looking at Emma. "Ms. Swan, can you make a horse?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She said, making a horse. "I did it!"

Regina watched from a window, smiling an evil grin. "Potential."

Emma made a sword appear. "This is my new sword." She said.

David grabbed the sword. "Nope." He said. "No sword for you."

"Why not?"

"Because you have to make one. Not out of magic."

**EMMA HAS THE POWER!**


	23. Mommy and Daddy Mode

**I love the reviews!(:**

Emma, David, and Mary Margaret went back to the apartment. Emma fell asleep in the car so David had to carry her in. "Where do you want me to put her?" David asked.

"Her bed is upstairs." Mary Margaret said, pointing upstairs.

When David came back, he sat down next to Mary Margaret. "We missed out on a lot." He said, frowning.

"At least we didn't miss out on the twenty eight years we were supposed to." Mary Margaret said, sighing.

"I missed you Snow." He said, smiling.

"Missed you too, Charmers." She said, kissing him.

"Ew!" Emma yelled, coming down the steps. "Child in the room." She said, laughing.

"We thought you were sleeping. Just wanted a ride?" David asked, laughing.

"I was asleep! I woke up to someone tapping on my window." Emma replied.

"What? Was it Regina?" Mary Margaret asked, freaking out.

"No!" Emma said. "It was Mr. Gold's son, Baelfire." She said.

"Baelfire? Is that a boy you like?" David asked, father mode kicking in.

"No!" Emma lied. "He's the only person in town my age." She said.

"You're not leaving." Mary Margaret said.

"Why not?" Emma asked, frowning.

"It's 9:00! Go back to sleep!" She said.

"But I have too!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yeah, I do."

"Got a reason?"

"Nope."

"Then go to sleep."

"Okay."

**MOMMY SNOW!**


	24. A Fiery Future

**Last chapter was just for Mommy Snow and Daddy Charming. I just felt like it.**

Emma woke up with David yelling at someone. She ran down the steps. "Mr. Gold?" She said, seeing the older man standing in the living room.

"Ah, yes! Ms. Swan. You're just the young lady I needed." He said, shaking her hand.

"Okay. What do you want?" She asked.

"I need you to do some magic." He said.

"Magic?"

"You are the product of true love. You have to do this for me."

"What the heck do you want?" She asked.

"I need you to kill Regina."

"What?" She asked.

"She will one day overpower all of us! I can see the future. I see her shooting fireballs at your mother."

"Okay, I'll do it." Emma said, fast.

"Emma, you can't do this!" David yelled. "Your conscience will break!"

"So it won't! She'll make Mary Margaret break!"

"You're good! You cannot stoop to her level."

"David, back off! I can do it, Mr. Gold."

"Good girl."

**Will Emma do it?**


	25. Explanation

**I had a pretty honest review from a guest: Emma listen to your father. David needs to ground her forever for telling him to "Back Off" Unlike canon Emma, she is a child and he has the duty as a father to prevent her from committing murder. And hate that David is not "Dad" but Mary Margaret is "Mom" I'll answer this. Emma should've never told David to 'back off' but I don't know. I always thought adult Emma was like that. The reason that Mary Margaret is "Mom" and David is "David" Is that I absolutely forgot that I put Emma calling Mary Margaret 'Mom" Whoops! I'll change that.**

"Emma, are you telling me that you are going to commit murder?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter.

"Yep." She said, firmly.

"Can I have an explanation?" She asked.

"I have to." Emma replied, getting her hot pocket out of the microwave.

"That's not an explanation!" Mary Margaret said.

"I don't to tell you." Emma replied, eating her hot pocket.

"You better!"

"Mr. Gold can see the future. He saw that Regina was killing you with her magic." Emma said.

"Killing me?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Gold said I could kill her because I have more true magic than her."

"It's pure." Mary Margaret said.

"It is. Dad doesn't understand."

"I think he does. He doesn't want me to die either."

"But he doesn't have magic."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!"

"You can't kill Regina."

"Well, I'm going to."

"Go to bed, then."

"Gladly." Emma said, running up the stairs.

**I have something planned:)**


	26. Caught by your target

**Sorry about not updating. It's my birthday:)**

Emma waited until Mary Margaret and David were asleep on the couch and she snuck outside the window. She threw a towel rope down the balcony and climbed down. She walked over to the graveyard. She went to Ms. Mills' mausoleum. "I bet I could find her weakness in here." She whispered to herself.

She busted the lock and opened the door. All she could see was a coffin in the middle of the room. It said on the plaque "Henry Mills, beloved father" She pushed open the coffin to see if she hid weapons with her father's body and it led down deeper into the ground. "Jackpot!"

She walked down and saw these beating boxes. She remembered reading about her ripping out hearts. "Note to self, stay far away from there." She said, creeped out. She walked over to another section. "Magic." She whispered.

She grabbed a vase and heard a voice behind her. "What are you doing here?" It was Regina!

"Nothing!" Emma quickly replied, putting the vase down.

"Do your parents know about this?" Regina asked.

"Yes! It's for cultural research..." She said, lying.

"Sure." Regina replied. "I have lie detection spells, you know?"

"I know." Emma said, looking down. "I have to kill you now Regina." Emma said, taking out a gun.

"No!" Regina yelled. "Let's fight it out in the street. No guns. It's unfair. Magic only."

"You're on."


	27. Caught by the parents

**Last chapter was Emma being caught in Regina's mausoleum by Regina. Go check it out!**

Emma and Regina had agreed to wait until morning to do their duel. Emma walked home in the rain without a coat. "I bet Regina made it rain." She said to herself, climbing up the steps of the apartment building. She opened the door with the spare key they kept under the "Welcome!" mat.

She was greeted by a hug from Mary Margaret. "I cannot believe you snuck out!" She yelled, furiously.

David was up too. "What were you thinking, young lady?" He yelled.

Emma scratched her itchy neck and said, "I had to go find lost puppies." She lied.

"Does this have to do with you killing Regina?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes." Emma confessed. "We are having a magic duel in the morning. I need my rest."

"You are not going." David said.

"I have too." Emma said, taking her wet, muddy shoes off.

"You have to be a murderer?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She's the murderer. I'm the savior." Emma said, taking off her jacket.

"Emma, you cannot do this!" David begged.

"I made a deal with Mr. Gold. Nobody breaks his deals." Emma replied, going up the stairs. "Night." She yelled behind her.

"We can't let her do this." David said.

"No, we can't."

**This story has over 9,000 views! Thanks!**


	28. The Duel

It was morning. The day of Emma and Regina's duel. Nobody thought Emma had a chance. She was a child! David and Mary Margaret tried every minute since they woke up to try and stop Emma from becoming evil. "I'm doing this!" She yelled.

"Emma, you will become evil. Like Regina." Mary Margaret said.

"Well, so be it! If she doesn't kill you, I'll be fine." Emma yelled.

"Calm down, Honey." Mary Margaret said.

Emma pushed past her and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the cereal box and a gallon of milk and poured her a bowl of cereal. "Mary Margaret, if you don't mind, I've got to practice my magic." Emma said, finishing her cereal.

Emma did simple things. She turned an apple into a bow and some arrows. "Cool." She said, attaching the arrow sack to her back. She needed backup! She stuffed the bow up her shirt and a little down her pants. She stuck a sword in her boots.

David walked into the door. "Isn't it time for your duel? Regina is waiting." He said, sarcastically.

"Yeah." She said, leaving. She walked down to the steps and near the clock tower. "Regina!" She yelled. She was then hit by a force. It pushed her straight down and Regina stood ontop of her.

"Yes, this is going to be a breeze." She said. "Get up."

Emma got up. "Surprise attack? I am astonished Ms. Mills! That you can even move as fast as me, considering how old you are." Emma said, insulting her.

"That'll make it more easy to kill you!" Regina laughed. Emma hit her with a spark of fire to her shoes. "Very apprentice." She said.

"I'm not trying to kill you that way. I want to torture you first." Emma said, laughing. Everyone was there, including Emma's parents.

"You won't have the chance to." Regina said, attempting to rip out Emma's heart.

"Ugh!" Emma yelled. Regina was shot back with a powerful force knocking her out.

**CLIFFHANGER :DDD**


	29. Absorbed

**Last chapter was a cliffhanger. Regina tried to rip Emma's heart and was knocked out by a powerful force.**

"What was that?" Emma yelled. She knew this was her chance. She took out the dagger from her boot and ran towards Regina.

David and Mary Margaret ran over to their daughter. "Don't do it, Emma!" David yelled.

"Emma, it's going to ruin you!" Mary Margaret yelled.

"Back up, or I'll have to make you." Emma yelled, turning around.

"Try what you want! We aren't going back!" David yelled.

"Mr. Gold. Do it." Emma said.

"Yes ma'am." He said, using magic on Mary Margaret and David. He strapped them to a tree with vines. He was making them watch Emma kill Regina.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. Do not mess with my family. There will be consequences." Emma yelled to the crowd. She yanked Regina's head up. She threw the dagger to the ground. "I..I can't do it." She whispered. "I know what I can do."

She put Regina in a position where her head was up but her body was in a prisoner position. Emma leaned her head back. Emma used all of her magic to take away Regina's magic. Emma absorbed Regina's power and left Regina powerless with no magic. Regina woke up and tried to use magic on Emma.

"I took your magic, Regina." Emma said, watching her parent's proud faces. She stomped on Regina's back to make her fall. Emma walked over to untie her parents. Regina quickly got up and grabbed Emma's dagger. She ran up behind her. Everybody screamed. "Emma!" David yelled.

Regina stabbed Emma's leg and dragged her back to her. "Nobody messes with the Queen!" She yelled. Emma screamed in pain.

Regina stabbed her stomach. Emma fake- died. Regina walked away, doing the weird speech. Emma got up, her pain gone. She grabbed Regina and slung her down. "I thought you were dead!" Regina yelled.

"Next time, check!" Emma yelled, putting her in handcuffs. She ran over to her parents, who were un-tied. She hugged them. "Thank you for not killing her." Mary Margaret whispered to her daughter.

**PLANNED!**


	30. A Hero's Party

**We left off on Emma taking Regina's magic. She didn't kill her:)**

The town of Storybrooke threw Regina in jail. They took Emma and her family out to Granny's for a party. "Our hero!" Someone yelled to Emma. It made her smile. People actually needed her. Too bad for Regina. Maybe she'd bring her some cake.

Everyone wanted Emma to make a speech "I didn't think I would take Regina's powers. Originally, I planned to kill her. I realized I didn't have to. I have stronger magic than her. A lot stronger. Because, mine was born of true love. Regina's was born from true evil. Mr. Gold told me that I had to kill her or she would kill Mary Margaret with a fireball. She can't now. A fireball is generated from magic. Without it, she couldn't kill Mary Margaret. That's really all I have to say. But, a few thanks to a few people. Cheers to my parents for telling me not to kill Regina. Cheers to Mr. Gold for the heads-up. Cheers to Granny. Just for having good pie." Emma sat down and clicked her glass to her loved one's.

"I'm proud of you, Emma." David said.

"It's my job." Emma said, smiling at him.

"To save everyone's butts?" David asked.

"I'm the savior. I love what I do." She said, still smiling.

They went home and Emma took a piece of cake. She also took some tacos. She snuck out of the window to the jail. "Regina." Emma greeted.

"Ms. Swan. I heard your party was tonight. Going to torture me by eating infront of me?"

"No. I brought this for you." Emma corrected, handing her the bag of food. "Enjoy!" Emma said, about to leave.

"Your parents wouldn't let you come alone, would they?" Regina asked.

"I snuck out." Emma replied.

"Just to give me a meal?" Regina asked.

"Yeah." Emma replied, eating the gummy bears she had stored in her pocket. "Want one?" She offered to Regina, who nodded. "I got to go. Have a good sleep." Emma said.

"Thanks, Emma."

**Swanqueen!**


	31. Poker Buddies

Emma had been visiting Regina a lot lately. The two became a little like friends. If you asked one of them they would probably yell and scream or hit you with a thunder bolt. Emma never told her parents where she was going. She went every day after school. She told Mary Margaret and David that she went to Granny's. Which was true. She stopped by Granny's and got Regina and her cupcakes.

One day, Emma walked into the police station. Regina was sitting on her bed, staring off into la-la-land. "Hi Regina!" She greeted. "I brought some playing cards. Do you know how to play poker?" She asked.

"No, I do not." Regina said, frowning.

"I'll teach you. It's easy." Emma said, smiling. She showed Regina how to play poker and they played. "I have to go in ten minutes." Emma said, frowning.

"You can come back tomorrow." Regina assured.

"Okay. You keep the poker cards and chips under your bed. I'll keep he board in my Dad's drawer. Bye Regina!" Emma said.

"Bye Emma."

When Emma was going out, she was caught by Her Mother and Her Father. "What are you doing here?" David asked.

"Nothing." Emma lied.

"I checked by Granny's. You don't spend an hour there. You get cupcakes and leave. Giving one to Regina?" David questioned.

"No. I ate them both." Emma lied again.

"Emma, no lying!" Mary Margaret said.

"Okay, I share them with her. We were just playing poker." Emma said, confessing.

"Poker? You guys are friends, aren't you?" David asked.

"I'd like to think so. Without magic, she's very nice." Emma said, smiling.

"She tried to kill you and us multiple times." David said.

"Now she can't. But, she killed me at poker. I had to teach her how to play. Smart Cookie that girl is." Emma said.

"I can't believe it Emma." Mary Margaret cried. "You go play with your nemesis?"

"She's not my nemesis!" Emma yelled. "

"How long have you been seeing her?" David asked.

"For three weeks. Every day after school. Except weekends." Emma confessed.

"Let's go home." Mary Margaret said.

**:)**


	32. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**I haven't updated in two days:( I'm sorry! I'm getting ready for school which I started today. I'm home schooling so I can update at home whenever.**

Emma has been sneaking out even more to go see Regina. She has no idea why she has a sudden interest in her. Nobody in town is her age except Baelfire. Regina isn't her age but she gets her. She gets how weird she is from doing magic. Nobody wants to be Emma's friend at school because they're scared of her. They've seen what she can do to people like Regina. She took Regina's magic away. She must be powerful. Does anyone want to be friends like that?

One day, Emma was going to see Regina. Her father was inside. "Sneaking out again?" He asked, sipping his coffee. He knew she would be here. He knew about everything.

"How'd you find out?" She asked, sitting her book bag on her usual chair she sat in.

"Mary Margaret called me the minute she found out you weren't at home. You have to stop leaving." David said. "Please go back home."

"I won't!" She said, firmly. "I want to stay here."

"No!" David yelled. "Go home!"

"Do you have one good reason?" Emma asked, crossing her arms.

"She has tried to kill us so many times." David said, trying to get through to his daughter.

"Her magic is gone. She's in jail. She cannot now." Emma said.

"That doesn't matter. It does matter what she has done to our family. Emma, she is the reason you have grown up without us." David said.

"Maybe she can change." Emma said.

"You're just like your mother! She tried that. It didn't work!" David exclaimed.

"That was with a non- magic user. What about me?"

**Do you think Emma can do it?**


	33. Emma's Plan

**To be clear, I have a plan. So all of the reviewers who don't think Emma and Regina should be friends can stop. I have a big plan for that.**

David put nails on the outside of Emma's window and put something on the door where the only way you can open it is by a key. He hid the key very well. Emma hasn't snuck out in two days. That is a very good start for now. She still goes to school and is picked up by Mary Margaret while David is at work.

One day, Emma was laying down on the couch with her shoes on. She was reading a _Spiderman_ comic book. She had a collection of comic books. She had _Spiderman, Hulk_, _Thor, Captain America, Iron Man,_ and a lot more. You name it, she has it. Mary Margaret came over to her and sat on the chair next to her. "What are you reading?" She asked. Mary Margaret was really interested in what Emma did.

"_Issue 700_. The finale comic. It's the last one. It came out this year." Emma explained, turning the page. "It's _Spiderman_."

"Don't you want to read novels? Like, Moby Dick." Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm not a big fan of novels." Emma said. "I like comic books."

"That's great." Mary Margaret assured. "Did you see David this morning?"

"Yes. He dropped me off at school on his way to work." Emma replied.

"He's a little late." Mary Margaret said, glancing at the clock.

"Today was the interrogation with Regina." Emma said, putting her comic book down and facing her mother. "He should be home in half an hour."

"Emma, can I ask you a question?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Sure!" Emma confirmed.

"Why do you want to be friends with Regina? Is it to mad your Dad and I mad?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't want to be friends with Regina." Emma confessed.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked, shocked.

"I'm just making sure if she ever gets out of jail and gets her magic back that she won't hurt us." Emma said, giving a shy smile.

"I don't think she can get out." Mary Margaret said, putting Emma's hand in hers.

"But what if she does?" Emma asked. "I want us to be safe."

"That's not your job, Emma. You're a child. Just drink milkshakes and have fun all day." Mary Margaret said, getting a laugh out of Emma. "Sugar!"

"I still want to go through with my plan." Emma said.

"Okay. I'll let you. I have to tell your Dad though." Mary Margaret said.

"Just don't tell Regina."

**Told you I had a plan! Maybe not a big one, but a plan!**


	34. Roman Numerals

**Sorry about not updating. I took the weekend off.**

"Hello, Regina." Emma greeted, walking into the police station. She convinced David to lift up the nails and bolts off of the windows and doors. Mary Margaret told him Emma's plan.

"I thought you weren't allowed to see me." Regina said, confused.

"I got them off of my back." Emma replied, putting down a bag of board games.

"What did you do in school today?" Regina asked. She was getting more involved in this child's life.

"I learned how to convert grams into kilograms." Emma said proudly. "I'm also learning Roman numerals. Not a class thing. Just being smart."

"Okay. How about a little quiz? What does the letter "V" stand for in Roman numerals?" Regina asked, smirking.

"Five." Emma replied, pulling a chair up to Regina's cell. Emma never touched Regina or went into the cell. She never opened it either. Regina went to the bathroom through a door from the jail cell. You can't tell it's there.

"Very good! I'm proud of you, Emma." Regina congratulated.

"Thanks." Emma said, smiling. "What do you want to play?"

"How about chutes and ladders?" Regina asked, pointing to the game.

They played for an hour and a half until Emma went back home. She was greeted by a hug from Mary Margaret and David. "How was your meeting with Regina?" David asked.

"It was fine." Emma replied, putting her bookbag on the floor.


	35. From Jenny

**Sorry about not posting for a while. I've been busy with school:(**

Emma had been pretty angry lately. She would snap at little things. Like if Mary Margaret told her to do her homework, she wouldn't do it. Emma has been falling really far behind in school. She just wasn't interested anymore. She hasn't seen Regina in a month. She didn't care about her plan. She just quit it.

One day, a package in the mail came for her. It was from Jenny from the foster agency. It had a note that said, "Emma, I really didn't like that you jumped out of my car. Thanks for the phone call saying that it was a lie. Mary Margaret is your forever home. Enjoy it." She read the letter aloud to Mary Margaret and David.

"Who's Jenny?" David asked. He was thinking Jenny was one of Emma's old friends. That wasn't the whole truth even though Jenny was Emma's friend.

"She works at the foster agency that I was apart of. We met when I was three after the first home I had gotten into kicked me out because they were having another baby. Didn't want me anymore. Atleast I met you guys. My real parents." Emma replied, smiling up at David. He looked a lot like her. She just noticed that.

"That's terrible." David said, frowning. He hated all of the pain his little girl went through. "You will never go through that again, Emma. I promise. Even if Snow and I have other children."

"I met her!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "She was nice."

"She sent me some stuff." Emma said, opening the box. Inside the box was her baby blanket that she had left in Jenny's car. "My blanket!" Emma exclaimed, hugging her blanket. The blanket was a little worn.

"You kept your blanket?" David asked, staring at the stitching that Granny had done.

"Of course! It's the only thing I had from my parents." Emma said, looking into the box. There was just more of her clothes and her old teddy bear. "I haven't seen this thing in years." She said, holding up the bear. There was one more thing in the box. Old baby pictures. "This is for you." Emma said, handing the photo album to Mary Margaret.

"These are your baby pictures?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes. My first family took a bunch of pictures." Emma replied.

"Thank you, Emma." David said, hugging his little girl.

**That was pure fluff. If you don't remember, Jenny was featured in the first few chapters. Check it out if you haven't.**


	36. Motherly Love

**I haven't actually made a storyline to this. The last storyline was her being friends with Regina. If you have any ideas, review them! I see all of the reviews and I love them.**

Emma was sitting on the fire escape. She had been there for four hours. She was just sitting there, drawing. She was drawing a picture of her newly-found family. She made sure David had bright blue eyes and Mary Margaret had dark brown eyes. Emma had green eyes. She wondered where she had gotten them from.

Emma had read in the book about her family. Eva and Leopold were Mary Margaret's parents. Regina was her step-mother. David's father was not in the book. Ruth, his mother, was. She died after one of King George's men shot her with an arrow. That must've been upsetting for David. Emma couldn't imagine losing her parents. Maybe she could bring Ruth, Eva, and Leopold back. Her magic was the strongest, wasn't it?

Emma concentrated hard on making Ruth, David's mother, come back. She knows it is against the magic rules to bring back the dead. But seeing David's smile was worth it. "Who are you?" Ruth asked, coming back to life.

Emma yelped in surprise. "My name is Emma. Are you Ruth?" She asked, smiling at what she did.

"Yes. Do I know you?" Ruth asked. She had memory of dying. She was alive. But how?

"I'm your granddaughter. David and Snow are my parents." Emma said, smiling at her grandmother.

"Snow had a baby!" Ruth exclaimed, hugging Emma. "It worked."

"I read in my book about you giving your life for me. Thank you so much." Emma thanked, hugging Ruth back.

"Where is my boy?" Ruth asked, taking in her surroundings.

"I want to surprise him. Can you stay out here for a minute?" Emma asked, thinking about the surprising look that will be on her dad's face.

Emma went back inside and sat at the bar. "Dad!" She yelled, upstairs. David came running down the stairs with Mary Margaret behind him.

"What is it?" He asked, worrying.

"I got a surprise for you." Emma said, smiling. She went over to the window that goes over to the fire escape. She grabbed Ruth's hand and led her into the building. Mary Margaret held her hands over her mouth in awe.

"Mother?" Charming asked, hugging his mother. "Emma, magic always comes with a price."

Suddenly, Emma got shot with an arrow. The same one Ruth got shot with. "Not cool." She said, ripping out the arrow. She let out a painful groan.

"Emma! Are you okay?" Snow asked, rushing over to her daughter. She got over protective.

"Yep." Emma replied, healing her wound. "Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" David asked.

Emma conjured up a bottle of alcohol to clean it. She dumped a little on the arrow wound and let out another painful groan. "Hey Mom, how did your parents die? I need to be prepared when I bring them back."

"My Father was killed by Regina by a venomous snake." Snow said, frowning.

"Oh, I can heal that." Emma said. "What about Eva?"

"Cora poisoned her." Snow replied.

"I'm a little scared about that one." Emma replied. "But, I'll do it."

"Emma, you don't have to do that." Snow said.

"I don't, you're right. I want to."


	37. Ruth's Farm

Emma gave her grandmother her bed. She slept on the couch for the night. It was midnight. She woke up with a start. She had read in the book about Ruth living on a farm. She wanted to make her as much comfortable as possible. She snuck out and walked in the rain. She went to a big house in the middle of nowhere. She learned in school that nobody had lived there for years.

She demolished the house. She used her magic to make a nice house. It was pretty big. She put a fenced- in area in the backyard. She conjured a few animals; chickens, goats, and cows. She put flowers in a flower bed.

She walked back home, it was still raining. Her arrow wound was hurting her pretty bad. The healing magic usually doesn't kick in until twenty four hours. She passed out on the couch, still in her wet pajamas.

Emma woke up again to the smell of breakfast. Ruth was cooking. "Hi Grandma." She greeted. "I got you a farm."

"A farm?" Ruth asked.

"Yes! I conjured it up with magic. It's down the street." Emma said, drawing a small map.

David woke up and walked over to the bar. "Hi Mom. Hi Emma." He greeted, smiling. He kissed Emma on the cheek. "You got my Mom a house?"

"Yep." Emma confirmed. "I put some animals in it so they're not dead yet. But, the last time I checked them was last night."

Ruth, David, Emma, and Mary Margaret went to Ruth's new farm. "Grandma, I've got some dwarves who have agreed to help tend to your farm and I'm almost positive Dad will help you." Emma said, showing Ruth everything Emma had built.

"Emma, did you sneak out to make this?" David asked.

"I didn't want to go back to sleep, I had a bad dream." Emma replied, frowning. She also had conjured up horse stables and a few horses lived there. She had gotten herself a horse named Paige. "This is my horse."

"She fits you, Dear." Ruth said, smiling


	38. Emma's Decision

Emma decided to give up magic. She was using it for everything! From getting the remote that was four feet away from her to conjuring herself a cookie. It was getting out of hand. She pondered on giving up magic. She came up with a compromise to only use magic in the direst situations.

She was figuring out a way to tell her mother and her father. Her father had been spending a lot of his time mending his mother's garden. Emma was happy for them both. Ruth got life back and David got his mother back. She read in the book their gruesome story. How dare King George ambush her father at his mother's private house. She grimaced at the thought of him. He was a cold, heartless king. Not a king anymore. Not under her watch.

On a cold Tuesday night, David and Mary Margaret were watching television by the crackling fireplace. Ruth had no idea what television was and would not go near one. She claimed it was 'witchcraft' Emma walked up to David and Mary Margaret and sat on the chair next to them. "Do you mind if we talk about something very important to me?" She asked.

"Sure, Honey." Mary Margaret answered, getting out of her husband's arms. She turned off the television and faced her daughter, as did David. "What is it?"

"I've decided after much thinking, to give up magic. Only it will be used in very intense circumstances." Emma said. She had her parent's full attention. She had never had that in her other homes. Mary Margaret and David nodded, almost in sync.

"I think that's best." David said, agreeing to Emma's choice. "Magic could make you a heartless person, like Regina. We could never lose you. We love you, Emma."

"I love you too." Emma replied, smiling at her blue-eyed father. "What do you think Mom?"

"I think whatever you want to do is best." Mary Margaret said. "I don't want to lose you either, Emma." Mary Margaret arose from her seat and embraced her daughter.

Emma got up after hugging Mary Margaret and David, and went into her bedroom. She looked under her bed, in search for something. She pulled out a shoebox and opened it. Inside, was a pistol and some bullets. She carefully loaded the gun and closed the shoebox. She wished to protect her family, not with magic unless the other person has special abilities, but with her street smarts.

Emma slowly opened her window and stepped out onto her balcony. She went there sometimes to think. She always had to have a place to think. In her old homes, it would be a closet or the basement. Just somewhere would be nice. She thought to herself, 'Am I making the right decision?'

Emma thought about it for half an hour and went back into her bedroom. She changed her clothes into her pajamas and fell asleep.


	39. Regina's Advice

Emma knew the made the right decision on giving up magic. She did not want to turn into Regina. She missed Regina. Regina had been a good friend to her, even though Emma was only using her for information. Regina had gotten excited everytime Emma had visited her. Maybe everyone was wrong about Regina. Maybe she was trying to change.

Emma got dressed in the morning, brushed her hair and teeth, and put her boots on. She ran down the steps, almost tripping. "Emma, be careful!" Came from both of her parents. Mary Margaret was cooking something for breakfast and David was reading Sidney Glass' newspaper.

"I'll be okay." Emma assured. "I'm a big girl." She sat on the bar and embraced her father with a warm hug. Those were Emma's hugs. She rarely gave them, but they felt so good. She kissed David on the cheek and sat back down. She got back up and repeated with Mary Margaret.

"Honey, are you going to eat breakfast?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma had been not eating breakfast a lot in the mornings. Mary Margaret and David knew that she wasn't seeing Regina anymore. They witnessed Emma getting onto the bus and coming home from the bus every single day.

"I'm not that hungry." Emma answered, grabbing her lunchbox. Emma had actually planned on seeing Regina. Regina had been telling David about how much she missed Emma coming into the station and greeting her with Emma's enthusiastic charm. Regina was a dark person, but loved Emma.

"You have not been eating breakfast a lot lately, Emma. Is something happening at school?" David asked his daughter. Emma had told them that she used to be bullied pretty hard for being an orphan. They called her bad names that he would never say. He just couldn't believe people would do that to his baby girl.

"No!" Emma yelled. "I'm adjusting well at school. People just don't want to mess with magic." Emma said, looking at her toes. "It's bad enough I have to sit alone on the bus, now my Mommy will cause trouble, won't she?"

"I won't." Mary Margaret assured. "They're afraid of you?"

"Sort of." Emma said. "They saw what I did or almost did to Regina." She picked up a banana and peeled it open, taking a bite. "Do you mind if I visit Regina? I haven't in a couple of weeks so I probably should."

"That's fine with me. Now maybe she'll stop annoying me to go get you." David said, smiling. "I have to go." He said, kissing his wife and daughter. He walked out of the door and drove away.

Emma went to the police station. She could only stay for about fifteen minutes. That is when school starts for her. She pulled up her usual chair to see Regina eating an apple. Emma did not like apples. It runs in the family.

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed at seeing sight of the beautiful girl.

"Hello, do you think you could give me advice?" Emma asked. Emma smiled an innocent smile.

"Of course." Regina replied, eager to hear what Emma had to say.

"Nobody likes me." Emma said. "I'm just the magical kid who nobody wants to be friends with."

"They're jealous, how could someone not be jealous of a beautiful, kind, smart girl? I mean, look at me and your mother!" Regina said. She didn't like talking about Snow White but to make Emma feel better was important.

"I've got to go. Can I see you after school?" Emma asked.

"Sure!" Regina replied.

Charming walked in. He had heard Regina's advice. She did it right.


	40. The Asylum

**A lot of people asked why Emma had a gun under her bed. My answer is that she just wants to protect her family and friends without the use of magic.**

Emma took the day to reminisce about before the curse broke. She remembered the one place where she could get away, which was a weird place. The hospital. The one place where she could see her father even though David did not remember her.

Emma rode to the hospital on her bicycle that David had gotten her. She walked in and instantly heard whispers. She crept down a hallway to barely see a doctor and a nurse speaking. She hid behind a wall to eavesdrop on them. She could make out, "Even though Ms. Mills is in jail, I believe we should still keep Ms. French in the asylum. Belle and Mr. Gold could be unstoppable."

After the doctor and nurse left, Emma crept down to the asylum quarter of the hospital. She saw names written onto the wall. "Belle French" was on a door at the end of the creepy hallway. She opened the door using a keycard that she had swiped from the empty front desk.

She saw a young woman staring at her fingers. "Excuse me," Emma said. "Are you Belle French?"

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Belle asked, worriedly.

"No!" Emma yelled. "But may I ask, who are you?"

"I'm Belle. Regina put me here because I was inlove with The Dark One. I could have broken his curse if I had the chance." Belle answered.

"Regina is in jail. You can leave. " Emma said, taking Belle's hand and leading her out of the hospital. She led her to Mr. Gold's shop and walked inside.

"I'm sorry." Mr. Gold said. "We're clo- Belle?"

"Rumple!" Belle yelled, lunging herself at the man. She hugged him as if it were like an eternity.

**RUMBELLE**


	41. Monday Blues

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I love to see each and every one of them. I do read them; it puts a smile on my face. If you could, review! I love to hear what you guys have to say about my writing.**

Emma had just gotten home from school and threw her backpack on the floor. She leaped onto the couch and grabbed a blanket that she kept under the cushion. It was Monday, this was her Monday ritual. She had to nap until dinnertime, eat, and then she would go back to sleep. It was the life of a teenager.

Mary Margaret and David were home early to talk to her. David tapped her shoulder and helped her into a sitting position. "What?" She whined, in a childish voice.

"Come on, Emma! We really have to talk to you!" Mary Margaret said, trying to get her worn out daughter awake.

Emma got up as she was told and sat in between her parents. "Emma, we wanted to make sure you were okay with what we're about to tell you." David said. "We want to have another baby."

Emma looked shocked. They had just met her and were already trying to replace her with a baby. She was once a baby but she couldn't get those years back. They had to make a new baby in order to replace Emma.

Emma frowned at her father. "A baby," She said, quietly. "why would you want a baby?"

"We wanted children really quickly, Emma." Mary Margaret replied. "I'm already pregnant." She gleamed.

Emma got up slowly and exited the apartment. She remembered before she left the pawnshop, Mr. Gold was telling Belle about an apartment over the library. That would be the place where she would hide.

She found the apartment, it was old and empty. Why couldn't Emma ever find a place where she belonged? David and Mary Margaret were utterly upset about their daughter's reaction. They followed her to the library apartment.

Emma heard a knock on the door. She was on the floor with her head in her knees. She didn't want to answer the door. It was probably her parents. Why would she want to speak with them? They were replacing her. "Emma, we know you're in here." She heard her father yell. He busted the door open.

David and Mary Margaret could hear sobs in the bedroom. It was Emma. Emma heard them come in and quickly got onto the fire escape and cried. Hopefully they wouldn't find her. They did. David climbed out onto the fire escape then helped his wife. "What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting next to his daughter.

"Trying to get away from you." Emma replied, with disgust in her voice. She was hating her parents right now. How could they? They were just like the rest of them.

"Is it because of the baby?" Mary Margaret asked. "Because, you'll be my baby too."

"Yeah right." Emma scoffed, throwing a rock onto the street.

"You will! Please don't be upset, Emma." David said, hugging his daughter. Emma crossed her arms and went back inside and exited the front door. "Don't worry, she'll come around."


	42. Most Kids

**Congratulations to Mary Margaret and David Nolan about their unborn child. It's going to be a boy, just like baby Neal, but that will not be his name. Review and tell me a boy's name and middle name that would be good for the new Nolan.**

Emma had gone home after sulking all around the town. She had been down to the docks and went to Granny's for lunch. Mary Margaret had told Ruby about what happened and while Emma was at Granny's, Ruby tried to persuade Emma to go home and make up with her parents.

Emma opened the door to the apartment and walked up to her room. "I think I heard Emma come in." Mary Margaret said to her husband. They ran up to their daughter's room and saw her on her bed, untying her converse. "Emma, can we talk to you?"

"No." Emma refused, putting her shoes by her bedroom door. She grabbed a book that she had put on her bedside table and laid on her bed, under her covers. She opened the book to where she left off and ignored her parent's presence.

"Come on, Emma! Most kids would be excited for a new brother or sister." David said, trying to cheer her up.

"Most kid's parents are not fairytale characters. Plus, I've been through some stuff that most kids would never imagine." She replied, not even looking at either one of them.

"What happened to make you not happy about the baby?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma hated about talking about her past.

Emma pictured the scene. It felt like it was yesterday.

Her adoptive parents that had raised her from infancy to her toddler self asked her to sit on the couch. She held her bear that she had gotten from her mother. "Honey," Emma's Mom said "We're having a baby!"

"I'm going to be a big sister?" asked excited Emma.

"Not really, Emma. You see, we adopted you when you were a baby. We can't have two babies, so you will go back to the foster agency." Her Dad said. He frowned and looked at the little girl who started to cry.

"So, Emma. What happened?" David asked.

"Nothing." Emma replied.

**Good?**


	43. Spanish Homework

**I've gotten some baby name suggestions for Mary Margaret and David's little boy. I'm going to set up a poll labeled "Baby names: New Beginnings" It'll have some of your name suggestions, but keep on doing more! Just vote…**

Emma had been distancing herself lately from everyone. She would only go to school and back home, up to her bedroom. She had been getting depressed over the fact that her parents were replacing her. They weren't really, but in Emma's mind, they were.

If anyone in the world were to go up to Emma and ask her what she wanted to be when she grew up, usually she would say she didn't know. Deep in her heart, she actually knew. Emma wanted to be a police officer. She wanted to save people because saving one person's life was worth it.

David had been trying to get closer to his daughter but she had been pushing him away, same with Mary Margaret. She bottled up her feelings and sometimes didn't speak to anyone for days, unless spoken to. Once in a while, she would ask what time it was.

"Emma," Mary Margaret greeted to the young girl who had just come back from school. "How was school?" She asked. Mary Margaret was baking cookies in the oven. She was making chocolate chip, Emma's favorite.

Emma didn't answer for a few seconds then looked up at her patient mother. "It was fine." She replied, with a small grin. Emma had been having trouble in Spanish class, but wouldn't ask for help. She didn't think she needed anyone's help.

"Did you meet any new friends?" Mary Margaret asked, showing a loving smile. Emma didn't really like people so much. She felt like she could be on her own and be fine with it.

"No." Emma answered, sitting down on the couch and taking out her Spanish books. She had some homework to do.

"Oh come on, Emma! When are you going to make friends?" Mary Margaret asked, walking over to her daughter. She was staring at the workbook in her hands. She had no idea what the word 'car' was in Spanish.

Emma didn't look up at Mary Margaret. She just looked at her Spanish homework and never said a word. Emma didn't believe she was a pleasant person. Nobody liked the new kid. Nobody liked the freak show. "I'm not sure." Emma finally replied. Mary Margaret sat beside the girl and looked at her homework.

"What are you having trouble with?" She asked.

"I don't know how to do this." Emma answered. She pointed to the picture of the car and the blank space where Emma would fill in the Spanish word for car.

"That one's easy! 'El Carro' means 'The Car' don't worry it'll get easier." Mary Margaret said, watching her daughter smile and write down what she said.

"Thanks, Mom." Emma said, giving her a loving smile.


	44. Sketchbook

**I'm homeschooling this year so I have tons more time for my writings. This is by far, my most successful story. If you haven't, check out "The Prince and The Princess" or "Coming Back for You"**

Emma was up in her room drawing a picture in a notebook that she kept under her pillow. She was sketching a picture of Mary Margaret, David, and her smiling. She was a pretty good artist and all of her teachers thought so. She hadn't shown her drawings to her parents, it was more of a private thing.

Mary Margaret knocked on her door and waited for Emma's signal to enter. "Come in!" Emma yelled, allowing her mother to enter her room. Emma looked up from her sketchbook and smiled at the sight of her mother.

"Do you mind if I speak to you?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma put her sketchbook down on her bed and Mary Margaret could see the picture she was drawing of their family. She had captured the little family perfectly. Mary Margaret gazed at the drawing in awe, Emma was a great artist. "Is that us?" She asked, pointing to the picture.

"Yeah." Emma answered, putting the book under her pillow once more. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, curiously. Knowing Mary Margaret, it was probably something about school or about boys.

Mary Margaret sat beside Emma and looked into her bright blue eyes. She was a beautiful girl, she resembled David quite a lot on her facial features. "I wanted to know if you've made any friends. You haven't been at home for a while." Mary Margaret asked.

"No, I've just been going to Granny's a lot recently. Ruby offered me a job after school there, so I took it." Emma replied. Ruby had asked Emma last week and Emma took it, needing the money. Emma was happy about her job.

"Why didn't you or Ruby tell me?" Mary Margaret asked, curious.

"I told her I would tell you. I was going to. I just forgot." Emma lied. She didn't want Mary Margaret to know because she would ruin it! She would be going down there and telling everyone. She's just one of those mothers, but Emma was extremely lucky to have a mother who cared. "I haven't made any friends. David refuses to let me be friends with a boy."

"You called him David." Mary Margaret corrected.

"Dad, right!" Emma exclaimed, laughing at her mistake.

"Why won't he let you be friends with Baelfire?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I have no clue."


	45. Restoring Her Magic

**Sorry about not updating, I was sick. David isn't a bad guy for not letting Emma being friends with Baelfire. Would you want your daughter to be friends with The Dark One's son?**

Mr. Gold limped into the police station, where The Queen was. "Regina, I want to restore your magic." He said, firmly to the woman who was sitting on the bench, drinking coffee. Rumple wanted to give Regina her magic back because he wanted her to do something for him.

"What's the catch?" Regina asked, suspicious. Rumple always had a catch for his deals. Regina defiantly wanted her magic back, but if it will cost her life then it's not worth it. Regina looked at Gold waiting for his answer; he was holding it back for some reason.

Mr. Gold got closer to the cell that Regina was in. "Let's just say you'll owe me a favor." He replied, giving an evil grin. He walked out of the building and went to Mary Margaret's apartment where Emma Swan was. He knocked on the door and David Nolan answered.

"What do you want?" David asked, with disgust. He didn't want The Dark One near him or his family.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Rumple asked. David nodded and let the older man into his house. "I need to speak to your daughter." Rumple said, thinking of the girl who could help him do many evil things. Emma could help Rumple restore Regina's magic, helping Rumple's plans.

"No." David refused, frowning at the older man.

Emma walked down the stairs, hearing the mention of her name. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed water and sat beside Mr. Gold. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Emma asked, ignoring David's angry face.

"Emma!" David warned. "I don't want you talking to this man. Do you understand?"

"What if he needs help saving the world? What if someone is in trouble?" Emma asked David, who was giving her a glare meanings 'don't go there'. "I am talking to him."

Rumple looked at the brave girl who really wanted to talk to him. "I need you to do something for me." He said, staring at the blonde girl. "I need you to go down the elevator in the library."

"What is down there?" Emma asked.

"A challenge." Mr. Gold replied.

**You guys know what is down there? Because I do!**


	46. Dragons and Thiefs

**Thanks for over 100 reviews! I know I'm a really bad writer, trust me. I'm trying to make it more descriptive, in a way that you can feel the character's emotions.**

Emma was suiting up for the 'challenge' that Mr. Gold had told her to face. What was down there? She had no idea and hoped it wasn't anything dangerous. Mr. Gold had given her father's sword to her in private so David wouldn't freak out. He said that the sword was just in case the problem got hostile. Emma put on a plain, white t-shirt, it was her father's. It comforted her. She put an extra sweater on and she secured the sword between her sweater and her red, leather jacket.

She put on her jeans and her brown boots. She went under her bed and grabbed that old shoebox. She opened the box and took out that gun that she kept in it and strapped it to the inside of her boot. She walked downstairs and was greeted by a hug from Mary Margaret. "Please don't go!" Mary Margaret begged her daughter. Mr. Gold was not a safe man, he could hurt her daughter.

"Mom, whatever is out there could harm you or the town. I can't take chances." Emma replied, releasing from her mother's hug. She walked into the kitchen and opened a door with bubblegum and put a pack in her back pocket. "I'm on my way out. I love you, okay?" She said, kissing her mother's cheek.

Mary Margaret grabbed Emma's hand, and pulled her into an embrace again. "Where are you going exactly?" She asked, curiously. David had left before Emma had woken up to go to the station. He really wanted to wait for his daughter and to beg her to stay home where she was safe.

"There is an elevator that goes down into the basement of the library. I need a person who can come with me. The elevator is one of those where you have to be lowered into it. Ruby agreed to do it for me, so don't worry." Emma replied, smiling at her mother.

Emma left after that and met with Ruby at the library. She showed her how to operate the elevator and Ruby lowered Emma into a dark hole. "What the heck is this place?" She muttered to herself. She leaned on a scaly looking rock and it started moving. Emma screamed in shock and ran away from it. It was a dragon! It started breathing fire around her and Emma was frightened. "Gosh!"

Emma took out her sword from her jacket and waved it around for a warning. The dragon stuck out its claw and threw the sword aside, allowing it to almost fall off a boulder going into oblivion. Emma took out her gun and started shooting at the beast, only making it angrier. "Crap!" She yelled, before the dragon blew fire all around her.

She screamed, getting her feet burned. She ran over to the elevator and banged onto the door. "Ruby! Let me up!" She yelled. With no response, Emma shot at the beast a few more times, and then ran out of bullets. "No!" She screamed. The beast's chest had a glowing symbol in the middle. Of course, that was its weak spot!

She threw her gun on the ground and ran over to the boulder where her sword was, dodging the fire that was being thrown at her. She grabbed the sword, almost falling, and walked over to where she was. "One shot." She said to herself. She chucked the sword at her opponent, making it fall, dead.

The elevator made noises indicating that Ruby was ready to let her come up. When she got in, the elevator shook. "Ruby, any problems?" She yelled up. Mr. Gold popped his head over the empty space where the elevator would fit through.

"Ms. Swan? Ruby left you. I'll help you up, throw up the potion bottle." He said. Emma threw up the bottle and Mr. Gold disappeared from sight. She climbed up to the top on the chain to see Ruby tied up. She untied Ruby.

"Mr. Gold got away with that potion. It was his plan!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh crap." Emma muttered.


	47. Wolf Ornament

Ruby cradled Emma's head, as if she were a hurt child. "Ruby, I'm okay!" Emma assured. Emma and Ruby were close, Emma was working at Granny's with Ruby and they hung out a couple of times after work with Mary Margaret. Ruby thought Emma was a cool kid, a smart one too. "Ruby, let go!" Emma ordered. Ruby let go and checked the child for bruises or cuts. Mary Margaret would kill her if she found out what had happened to her baby!

"I'm so sorry that I let Mr. Gold tie me up. I knew that if I went into wolf mode that I couldn't control it. I haven't been able to find my red coat." She apologized, kissing the child's face. "Why don't I take you home?" Ruby offered, grabbing Emma's hand and leading her to her car. Ruby's eyes twinkled off the wolf ornament that she had hanging on her mirror.

When Ruby opened the door to Mary Margaret's house, she saw Mary Margaret and David pacing the whole house. Emma walked in and they leaped to hug her. "Mom! Dad! I'm alright!" She assured. Emma took the gun that she had attempted to kill the dragon with and put it onto the counter. "I ran out of bullets." She said, rolling up her jacket's sleeves to reveal burns.

"What are those?" David asked, pointing to her burns. Mary Margaret got the first-aid kit and sprayed her daughter's burns, making Emma yelp in pain. She rubbed some stuff on them to make the burns feel better and Emma was shaking from the pain.

Emma rolled down her jacket sleeves again, shooting her parents a mad look. "I faced a dragon. It was the same dragon that you put the potion into for Rumplestiltskin. I had to get the potion out, but he stole it from me, and tied up Ruby." She said, putting her gun in her boot once more. She would re-load it and put it into the shoebox once more when she got upstairs.

"He got you to face a dragon?" David asked, angrily. He would kill him! He put his daughter in danger just so that he could get a stupid potion that he put into a dangerous dragon years ago. How could he? He had told Emma not to go through with whatever Gold had planned! He didn't want her to get hurt, and look what that did to her! She got burned severely and ripped off by Rumplestiltskin!

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad! I didn't want it to get loose and hurt you guys or the town!" Emma assured, rubbing her father's arm, making him calm down. "The burns don't hurt that bad! They will go away in time. At least a dragon didn't murder any of us." She said, smiling at her mother. Mary Margaret was upset that her baby got hurt. She was furious with Mr. Gold and planned on having a major conversation with him, getting him to at least apologize and give his reasons for double-crossing Emma.

**Did you like it?**


	48. Out The Back Door

Emma was in her Spanish class. There were people her age actually in the class, which is not what she told Mary Margaret. She actually didn't like anyone in the class, except for Baelfire. Her father wouldn't let her go near, look at, or even think about Rumplestiltskin's son. She really wanted to go and talk to him, but didn't have the courage to. He walked up to her and sat on the chair next to her. "Is this seat taken?" He asked, giving her a cheeky smile.

"No, you can sit there." She replied, flashing him a cute grin. He was so dreamy with his brown, curly hair and his dimples. Their Spanish teacher turned on a movie in Spanish once a week for him to read Harry Potter at his desk, and this week it was Beauty and The Beast. This must've been awkward for Baelfire, his father was the beast, and his Dad's girlfriend was Belle! "Nobody in real life bursts out in song. Why do they have to do it in movies?"

Baelfire looked at her and gave her a dreamy smile. "I know! It's like people are pressuring us to sing off-key songs about love. It's so gross." He agreed, staring at Emma's emerald eyes. She was watching the movie with a bored expression. She had watched Beauty and The Beast almost a million times and still didn't get it. Why did she make out with Big Foot? It was so similar to all of the other Disney classics. Baelfire poked her and gave her a playful grin. "How about we sneak out the back door, and go home?" He asked, pointing the door which was ten feet away from them.

Emma nodded in agreement and ducked her head down and crawled over to the door. Baelfire opened it quietly, and they both snuck out. They ran down the hall and got out the front door. The only problem now was that they didn't have a way home. "I guess we have to walk." Emma muttered, kicking a rock that was in front of her. Baelfire walked alongside the girl, dropping her off at her house. Emma explained to her parents that she had walked home from school, which wasn't a total lie. They could sense that Emma was not telling the entire truth, and Mary Margaret stopped her from moving on any more.

"What really happened?" She asked. Emma was almost cursing under her breath. She had gotten caught by her parents! She thought about more lies that she could make up, and realized that she couldn't. "Tell us, Emma." Mary Margaret said, waiting for Emma to tell her.

"Baelfire and I snuck out of the last ten minutes of Spanish class and walked home, okay? It's not a big deal." She confessed, crossing her arms in defeat. She looked down at her toes in shame. She felt terrible! Why did she have to be so phased by Baelfire's cuteness? "I'm sorry." She apologized, feeling bad.

"Emma, I told you not to get involved with this boy. He's dangerous like his father. You should stay away from him and we'll switch your schedule to different classes." David said, in parental mode. He knew he wasn't being fair but this was the only way to get through to his daughter. Emma hadn't been raised in a good home, but this way no way to act. He would make sure that it never happened again.

"Yes sir." Emma replied, going up to her room.

**I'm sorry that I made Emma do more bad things! Please don't judge!**


	49. Video Camera Kid

**No, Emma and Baelfire will not date. David had changed Emma's class schedule to new classes that were away from his. He's not a bad dad; he just is protecting his daughter from dangerous people. Let's just say that Emma finally gave in to her new classes, and was fine with it.**

It was Emma's first day in her new classes, and she hated every second of it. She had finally found a friend, and her protective father ripped him away from her. She found it nice that David actually cared for her, unlike some of her other foster parents, who couldn't care less if she dropped dead or got hit by a train. Her third class of the day was biology, and she was stuck being lab partners with Nick Rivers, or the school's dweeb. If she was caught with Nick, her peers would never let her hear the end of it. She wasn't being mean to Nick; he had friends, his pack of other dweebs. Nick annoyed Emma, in a little brother way. You know, when your little brother pokes you until you play with him, which is what Nick was like, but ten times worse. Nick had brought his video camera to school, and while Mr. Jones was in the bathroom, he took it out and started recording Emma. "Introducing the lovely, the smart Emma Swan, or better known as The Savior. Any comments on that, Emma?" Nick asked. Nick wanted to be a cameraman when he grew up, and was just practicing.

Emma rolled her eyes at the boy who was sitting beside her. "Nick," She started, frowning at him. She put her hand in front of the camera lens until he shut off the video camera. "I don't want to be filmed." She added, getting back to her textbook that she was reading. Biology wasn't that interesting to Emma, but she would do anything to get her mind off of Nick Rivers. She really disliked him, like everyone else at Storybrooke High School. She dreaded getting up every morning to go to school. Mary Margaret was always excited about Emma going to school, and saying that "This was just the beginning" She always said it with a big, gigantic smile, that made Emma sick. It was the morning, and everything made Emma sick. Emma Swan was not a morning person. Nick quit annoying Emma, and continued writing an assignment for extra credit, that he did not need. He was quite nerdy, and he was proud of it. He would be happier if being nerdy was good with the ladies, but no, it was not.

Emma walked home from school, and cursed under her breath when it started raining. Why did it have to rain as soon as she got out of school? When it rains while she's in class, it's enjoyable, but when she's outside, it sucks. She took a short cut to the police station where her father worked. She walked inside, trying to shake the rain off of her shoulders. "Hi Dad," She greeted, setting her wet backpack by the door, where it wouldn't cause too much of a mess. "It's raining, so I hope I can do my homework here." She said, getting her books out of her backpack. She had Spanish, English, and Math homework. She also had to finish a project for History by next Tuesday.

"You should've called me," David replied. "I could've driven to pick you up." He continued doing the paperwork, which he hated so much. He was bad at paperwork and his deputy, Graham, was so much better. Graham was the sheriff when the curse started, but he gave the job to David, because David was loved by everyone.

"I figured you had better things to do." Emma replied, writing some of her work down on the paper that was in front of her. She stared at the paper in front of her. They hadn't gone over that in class yet! Why was the school system so idiotic?

"I would do anything for you, Princess."

**Some Daddy Charming!**


	50. Malcolm

Peter Pan landed in the town of Storybrooke. What was that thing? He stared at a thing that was moving on a paved path. "Toyota." He read on the strange device. Oh well! He walked into a building that seemed crowded. "Hello," He greeted, to the lady at the counter. "Do you know where I can find an Emma Swan?" He asked. This was all part of his genius plan to make himself become immortal. Emma Swan was the truest believer; Pan needed her heart inside his chest to give him all the power. A bonus was that she was the savior.

"She's right over there." The lady replied, pointing to a blonde girl in a booth. Peter walked over to the girl and slid across from her on the wooden seat. Emma looked up to see a handsome boy. She had never seen this boy before; he must not be in her grade.

She put down the book that she was reading. "How may I help you?" She asked, in a fake, helpful voice. Peter smirked at her; the girl wasn't bad looking. She was quite beautiful; but Pan was over three hundred years older than her.

"I can think of many ways." He answered, giving her a smile. "But, those are not the reason I am here." He corrected, giving a soft chuckle. Emma gave him a dirty look. He was just another sleazy guy that was hitting on her. "I'm sorry," He apologized. "I need your help."

Emma looked back up at him. She looked into his soft, brown eyes. His eyes reminded her of her friend, Baelfire's. "Okay," She said, putting her book down next to her hot chocolate. "What can I do for you?" She put her elbows on the table and put her chin on her hands.

"I need your help to save magic." He replied, getting her attention. "I know that you probably think I'm insane; well I'm not! My father is a magic user, and he needs magic to survive. Can you help me?" He asked, lying to her. His father was dead; his son was alive though. Rumplestiltskin; the dark one, was his son. "There's only one problem."

"What is that?" Emma asked, arching her eyebrows.

"It's not in this world." He replied. "It's in Neverland."

"Neverland?" Emma asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Neverland was a dangerous place, with killer mermaids and lost boys trying to murder her! "No way!"

"If magic dies, so will you." Peter said. "You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"What's your name?" Emma asked, turning back to the boy.

"My name is not important." Peter replied. He couldn't let her know his name!

"Then I won't go with you." She replied.

"Fine," He gave in. "It's Malcolm, you happy?" He lied. Using his real "Fake" name was dangerous!

She nodded and motioned for him to sit and talk to her more.


	51. Out with a boy

**Sorry about not updating. My grandfather was in the hospital:(**

Emma walked home from her meeting with Malcolm. She walked up the stairs in her building and opened the door with the key that she kept in her pocket. She saw David and Mary Margaret pacing and freaking out. "Where have you been?" David asked, storming over to Emma and checking her for wounds. He unknowingly tickled her and she giggled, without answering him. "What's so funny?" He asked, giving her a stern look.

She checked her watch and frowned. "You were tickling me!" She exclaimed, taking her jacket off and putting it on the coat rack. "I was talking to this boy I met at Granny's." She said, taking her black converse off of her feet. She put her wet umbrella in the corner of the house. "I'm sorry! I just lost track of time."

"A boy?" David yelled. "You were out with a boy! Emma, you know that you should be home by dinner!" He said. "You're grounded!" He yelled. "You go to school and I pick you up, okay? Nowhere else!" He said, giving Emma her punishments.

Emma nodded in agreement. "Malcolm said that magic is dying. I need to go with him to Neverland or I will die." She said, scratching the back of her neck. "I'm also afraid some of you guys will die also." She added, shivering from David's look that he was giving her.

"You'll die?" He asked. Emma nodded, and David looked back at Mary Margaret, who had a scared look on her face. "Can I speak to this Malcolm kid?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Emma nodded. "Tomorrow, okay?" She said. "I'm tired." She said, yawning. She walked up the stairs and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

"What are we going to do?" Mary Margaret asked, shedding a tear. "We can't let Emma die!"

"She won't. I will make sure of it." David replied/

**My grandpa is fine! He just has this thing in his heart that makes it beat real fast sometimes. He has episodes. It's common in 71 year old men though. Sorry about this short chapter. I really have to go.**


	52. False Hope

Emma didn't see Malcolm when she went to school, which felt a little strange. He said that he had lived in Storybrooke since Regina's curse was enacted, but he didn't go to school. Where was he? As soon as the bell rang, Emma sprinted through the noisy hallways and opened the doors that were leading outside. She had been grounded by her father and he was waiting for her in his beaten, old truck. He was most likely talking to Mary Margaret on the phone, since it was his break. She walked over to his truck and opened the passenger door, sitting on her regular seat. She put her purple backpack by her feet and smiled at her father. "Hi Dad," She greeted, as David started driving towards the police station.

David looked proudly upon his daughter. "Hello Princess," He replied, saying the pet name that he usually called her when she wasn't in trouble. He usually called her name when she was in trouble, but made up cute names otherwise. Calling Emma 'Princess' wasn't actually a lie; she was in fact a princess, just without the ball gowns and tiaras. "How was school?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road. Emma sighed and shook her head. She obviously didn't want to talk much about school. She was still having trouble making friends. People still couldn't get over the fact that she was the savior and had defeated Regina. People stared at her when she was in the hallway and stopped talking to their friends to make Emma uncomfortable and unwelcomed.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She answered, taking a book out of her backpack and turning to the page where she had left off on in the class where she just was. She was just in English, and they were making the class read books every semester. Where the Red Fern Grows is simply a "classic", but it is just another predictable book in Emma's mind. Of course they kill off her favorite characters, just like they do in every other sad story. Why did she even have to read this book? Why couldn't she choose her own reading materiel, instead of being forced to read something that she clearly didn't want to read. The world may never know.

"Was it that bad?" David asked, glancing at what his daughter was reading. Where the Red Fern Grows, he remembered, or had memories of, reading that book in high school. He thought that it was okay, but he didn't like it when they killed the dogs in the end. At least it wasn't a human love story, more like a boy and his dogs.

Emma nodded. "I still haven't made any friends yet." She sighed. "It's just because I have magic and everyone is afraid of me." She said, looking back at her father. He gave her a sad smile, one that meant 'Maybe I can help'. Emma didn't want his help. She could do this on her own, and it would turn out amazing, just like she had done for the first fifteen years of her life. "Sometimes I think that I am afraid of me."

"What do you mean?" David asked, curiously. He wasn't afraid of Emma, and neither was Mary Margaret. They loved and adored the little girl with all of their hearts, and were excited that she would gain a sibling, a little brother or a little sister. Maybe 'Emma' would be the baby's first word or the baby would smile at Emma first. He wished that he had raised Emma, and he thinks she does too.

Emma put her book on her lap and turned towards her father. "This world had no magic, no hope, no home. Now, suddenly, I'm hit with magic, false hope, and you guys. Its way too much for me to handle. I had no hope when I was in the foster system, but now I call it false hope. Something bad is around every corner. If I have hope then it will be ripped away from me, like everything else." She said. David looked at her like he wanted to hug her. Right now, he couldn't. He had to keep his eyes on the road. He wished he could help his daughter, and would find a way how to.


	53. The Smells of Neverland

**If you haven't, check out my first Once Upon a Time one-shot, "A Little Less Heartbroken". It really doesn't have any ships. Remember when Regina saved Roland from the flying monkey? That didn't happen. Neal saved Regina, and she fell in love with him. Just check it out, I thought it was quite humorous.**

Emma was meeting with Malcolm one more time before they went to Neverland. She hadn't told anyone else besides her parents; she didn't want to frighten the town! "You sleep well?" Malcolm asked, just as Emma was approaching him. He had to bring the girl to Neverland alone, so that she can give him her heart. He couldn't tell her that because then she wouldn't go with him. She had to actually give him her heart, he couldn't rip it out.

"Not exactly." She replied. "How could anyone sleep well when they know that they could not wake up tomorrow?" She hadn't brought her gun with her. What if there were evil people who could use her gun against her in this new land? It was a good idea not to bring it.

Malcolm nodded in agreement to Emma's statement. He knew the feeling. He would go back to his older form if he didn't have Emma's heart, and he could possibly die from it. "I've got a magic bean that opens a portal to another world." Malcolm said, showing Emma the green, magical bean that he had in a pouch that he had put in his shirt pocket. "Let's go." He said, grabbing her hand and throwing the bean onto the ground opening a scary portal that frightened Emma.

Mr. Gold was across the street and saw his father about to go back to Neverland with The Savior. "Stop!" He yelled, just as they were jumping into the portal. The portal closed before he could go into it and get Ms. Swan out of there. Peter Pan would kill her for her heart! Where were Emma's parents? He could use their help to stop his father from taking Emma's heart. She must be the truest believer.

He limped to the police station where Mary Margaret and David were sitting, drinking a cup of coffee. "Your daughter just jumped into a portal with the scariest villain, that even I can't defeat." He said. "He's going to kill her, and use her heart to make himself immortal."

"What!" David and Mary Margaret both cried. "How do we get a bean?" David asked, panicking. He let his daughter go into another world with someone that even Rumplestiltskin was terrified of. That was bad parenting.

Rumple shook his head. "I'm not sure. But, we need one quick before Emma gives him her heart."

Meanwhile, The Jolly Roger was pulling into Storybrooke docks. Captain Hook was looking for his arch nemesis, Rumplestiltskin. He had murdered Hook's one true love, Milah. He would get vengeance for Milah's death, and would kill to do so. "Storybrooke," He said. "Here I come."

Emma and Malcolm landed on hard ground with a thud. "Is this Neverland?" Emma asked the boy beside her. She stood up, dusting her clothes from the dirt. It was a forest. There were trees everywhere. In the distance, Emma could hear many crying children. The children were crying for their parents. Wasn't Neverland supposed to be magical?

"Yes," Malcolm replied. "Saving magic will also send these children away from the wretched hands of Peter Pan. He is very evil." He added. "We'll try to dodge him and his lost boys."

Emma stared at the boy beside her in disbelief. "Isn't this place supposed to be amazing?" She asked, smelling the air of Neverland. It made her eyes tear up. It smelled like desperation to find home. She had known that smell and that feeling for the last fifteen years. It was horrible. She would do everything in her power to get those children back to their families, just as Emma had done.


	54. Red Spears and Pirate Leather

**I updated "The Cassidy Family" earlier today. Its one-shots of Swanfire and their kids. If you don't like Swanfire, please do not hate. I love Hook and Regina also, just like everyone else. But, I just like Neal and Emma together. Too bad he's dead. I got to tell you, Captainswan will most likely happen, so congratulations.**

Emma sat in the camp that Malcolm had brought her to, with all of the ex lost boys. She sipped her soup that instead of a bowl, it was placed into a coconut. It sure did give it a kick, and a lot more 'flavor'. "What are we going to do today?" Emma asked Malcolm, who had eaten his soup in a matter of seconds. Poor guy must've been starving!

Malcolm looked up from slurping the remains of his soup, and gave Emma a small smile. She still had no idea of his evil plans. He planned to persuade the girl into giving him her heart, and becoming immortal and young forever, never being an adult ever again. "I was hoping we could make weapons." He said. If she was just going to sit there for days, might as well get some use out of her. Also, if anybody comes to retrieve her, he'll have backup weapons ready. Emma was just as clueless as her parents who let her go with him! They were fools!

Emma nodded, and accepted a knife and a long stick from one of the lost boys. She had heard one of the others call him Felix, so that must be his name or his nickname at least. She would make a spear with the long stick using the sharp knife. The lost boys were organized, color coated boys. Emma would have to paint her spear red, so that it could be given to the red group. Pan divided them into groups, so that he could just say "Red Group" and they would go do a task for him. He wouldn't have to choose each lost boy. He was a pure genius.

Captain Hook arrived at Storybrooke Docks and walked around the town until he could find a trace of Rumplestiltskin. People looked at him oddly since he was wearing a pirate costume, leather and all. "Excuse me," He said, tapping Granny on the shoulder. "Do you know where I can find Rumplestiltskin?" He asked, giving the lady a smile that she couldn't refuse. He was quite handsome.

Granny pointed and gave directions to where Mr. Gold's Pawnshop was to Hook. He traveled over to the antique shop and opened the door. He flinched at the sound it made when he opened it; it sounded like a chime. "Rumplestiltskin!" He called. "Come out here and fight me Crocodile."

Mr. Gold hobbled out to someone who was yelling for him. Was that Captain Hook, Milah's lover? "Captain," He greeted, slamming his cane on the ground. "How can I help you?" He asked. Rumple didn't know that Hook didn't come from the curse. He sailed her on the Jolly Roger.

Hook punched him in the face, making Mr. Gold fall back in pain on the ground. "That's how you can help me, Crocodile."


	55. Skipping Rocks

**Sorry about all of the short chapters. I'd rather read short chapters, with many of them, than long chapters, but with like two of them. Enjoy this chapter! I'll update soon.**

David and Mary Margaret found Mr. Gold unconscious on the floor of his pawnshop. Captain Killian "Hook" Jones was sitting on the counter, waving his feet. He spotted The King and Queen and smirked. "Hello Beautiful," He said to Mary Margaret. He got a death glare from David, and that made him want to flirt with the lad's wife even more.

"Did you do this?" David asked, pointing to Mr. Gold. Mary Margaret was helping the man up onto a chair. "I really don't have to ask that, it's quite obvious."

Hook chuckled. "What, am I under arrest?" He asked. "The Crocodile and I have a torn past; can you just leave it at that?" He asked, sarcastically.

"You are under arrest for breaking in to Mr. Gold's Pawnshop and striking him." David replied, putting handcuffs onto the pirate. "Do you know your rights?" David asked. David realized that Hook was not from this world, and most likely didn't know his Miranda Rights. In the Enchanted Forest, magic blasting someone was not against the law; but an evil thing to do. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" He recited.

Hook nodded, and looked down in defeat. He just wanted revenge against his enemy, was that such a horrible thing? The King would throw him in prison, but hopefully, Hook can escape. After they put Hook in jail, Mary Margaret volunteered to stay behind and watch him, while David and Mr. Gold talk about getting Emma back. "How do we get Emma back?" David asked him. "How do we get a bean?"

"It's quite easy to get one actually." Mr. Gold replied. "All you have to do is put fairy dust on a regular bean and it becomes a magic bean that can open portals." He added, seriously.

David nodded, and went to the mines, along with some of the dwarves. "You lost your kid, again?" Grumpy asked. "Your family has really bad luck."

"Tell me about it." David replied, rolling his eyes. "We need a pouch full of fairy dust to make magic beans. Can you guys help me with that?" He asked. Grumpy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Happy, and Doc nodded; the rest of the dwarves were either at the bar or at their homes, having a hangover. "Good." David answered. "Let's get to work!"

Emma had gotten away from Malcolm and The Lost Boys for a while. Sometimes, Emma just liked being alone. She had snuck away to a river, where she was skipping rocks and relaxing. "What're you doing here?" Malcolm asked, sighting The Savior. "Why aren't you at the camp?"

"I just wanted some time to myself." Emma replied, sitting on a large stump. "What do you guys do for fun here?" She asked. In the movies, Neverland was amazing and filled with life; in reality, Neverland is so lifeless and boring! She actually missed school! Okay, maybe Neverland wasn't that boring.

"Sometimes, we listen to music." Malcolm replied. "I own a flute thing back at camp." He added, smiling. "Maybe, I can play it for you and the others later." He added. "What are you doing playing with rocks?"

"It's called 'Skipping Rocks'." Emma replied. She tossed a rock into the river, giving Malcolm an example of the game. "It's quite fun back in my land, when you're bored."

"Were you always alone like this?" Malcolm asked her. She was The Savior! Why didn't she have a lot of friends? Magic is cool; you can make cakes come out of thin air!

"Yeah," Emma replied. "I grew up alone. Now, nobody wants to be the friend of someone who could end their lives in a split second." She added, frowning. She did have friends. Just not ones that were her age and actually got what being a teenager was like.

"Maybe," Malcolm said. "Just maybe, I could be your friend.


End file.
